Magical Reinforcement
About During Magical Reinforcement campaigns, a number of bonuses are applied to story levels. These normally include Main Story, Another Story, Magical Girl Story, Strengthening Barrier, and Awakening Barrier levels, but exclude Events. Doubled Player EXP: '''During the campaign, Player EXP gain is doubled. '''Doubled support points: '''SP gain from supports is doubled. This includes SP gained from using Supports, and daily SP bonuses from other players using your Supports, but may exclude SP gained through Event quests. '''Magical Girl Strengthening, great success & double success rate increased!: '''When strengthening magical girls with Strengthening Gems, the chance of getting "Great Success" and "Super Success" is doubled. Specific Campaigns & Additional Bonuses Arc 2 Release= Duration *JP: 28th October 2019 17:00 JST- 6th November 2019 14:59 JST Bonuses *Half AP for Arc 1: all quests in Main Story Arc 1 cost half AP (rounded up). |-| 2nd Anniversary (JP)= Duration *JP: 22nd August 2019 00:00 JST- 09th September 2019 23:59 JST Bonuses *Half AP: all quests, except the event quests in From New Breath, cost half AP (rounded up). |-| Main Story Campaign = Duration *JP: 25th December 2018 17:00 JST - 11th January 2019 14:59 JST Bonuses *Half AP: all quests (except event quests) cost half AP (rounded up). *Story Completion Missions: all previous limited-time missions for completing story chapters will be available. Missions that have previously been completed will not re-appear, only unfinished ones. In total up to 312 Magia Stones can be obtained |-| 1st Anniversary (JP)= Duration *JP: 18th August 2018 17:00 JST- 3rd September 2018 14:59 JST Bonuses *Half AP: all quests, except the event quests in And From Here On. "The Rumor of the Rumor of the Rumor", cost half AP (rounded up). |-| Chapter 8 Release= - NA= }} Duration *JP: 18th June 2018 17:00 JST -25th June 2018 14:59 JST *NA: January 24th 2020 02:00 AM PST - February 3rd 2020 11:59 PM PST Bonuses *Limited Mission: players gain 5 additional Magia Stones for every Battle in Main Story Chapter 8. It is possible to obtain 50 Magia Stones in total. *Half AP: all missions in Main Story Chapter 1 to Main Story Chapter 7 cost half AP (rounded up). |-| Chapter 7 Release= Duration *JP: 23th April 2018 16:00 JST - 1st May 2018 14:59 JST *NA: October 11th 2019 02:00 AM PDT - October 18th 2019 11:59 PM PDT Bonuses *Limited Mission: players gain 5 additional Magia Stones for every Battle from Main Story Chapter 7 - Episode 1: Battle 1 to Main Story Chapter 7 - Episode 7: Battle 2. It is possible to obtain 50 Magia Stones in total. *Login Bonus: A total of 5 Gacha Tickets and 50 Magia Stones may be obtained by logging in every day of the campaign. *Half AP: all quests in Main Story Chapter 1 to Main Story Chapter 6 cost half AP (rounded up). |-| Chapter 6 Release= Duration *JP: 25th December 2017 16:00 JST - 31st December 2017 14:59 JST *NA: September 9th 2019 04:00 AM PDT - September 17th 2019 02:59 AM PDT Bonuses *Limited Mission: players gain 3 additional Magia Stones for every Battle from Main Story Chapter 6 - Episode 1: Battle 1 to Main Story Chapter 6 - Episode 4: Battle 6. It is possible to obtain 72 Magia Stones in total. *Shop: 5 Gacha Tickets are available in the Shop for 5000 Support Points each. |-| Chapter 5 Release = Duration *JP: 23th October 2017 16:00 JST - 30th October 2017 14:59 JST *NA: August 6th 2019 06:00 AM PDT - August 13th 2019 02:59 AM PDT Bonuses *Limited Mission: players gain 5 additional Magia Stones for every Battle from Main Story Chapter 5 - Episode 1: Battle 1 to Main Story Chapter 5 - Episode 2: Battle 5. It is possible to obtain 50 Magia Stones in total. *Shop: 5 Gacha Tickets are available in the Shop for 5000 Support Points each. *Normal Gacha: Increased Gem Rate!: the probability of getting Strengthening Gems from the Normal Gacha is increased. |-| Chapter 4 Release= Duration *JP: 4th September 2017 17:00 JST - 11th September 2017 14:59 JST *NA: July 16th 2019 05:00 AM PDT - July 23rd 2019 03:00 AM PDT Bonuses *Limited Mission: players gain 5 additional Magia Stones for every Battle from Main Story Chapter 4 - Episode 1: Battle 1 to Main Story Chapter 4 - Episode 2: Battle 5. It is possible to obtain 50 Magia Stones in total. *Shop: 5 Gacha Tickets are available in the Shop for 5000 Support Points each. *Normal Gacha: Increased Gem Rate!: the probability of getting Strengthening Gems from the Normal Gacha is increased. Category:Event Category:Login Events